


Married In Vegas

by robertstanion



Series: PEIPHQ Shenanigans [3]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Again, Casinos, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Gambling, Getting Together, Implied Smut, M/M, Songfic, Undercover Mission, but i cant write fight scenes, but not really, fake dating au, hotel au except there are both beds, john punches someone, shut up i know, xander has powers stfu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertstanion/pseuds/robertstanion
Summary: Xander Lee is pining for his general. The very same general who asked him on an undercover mission which could, in a way, ruin the Monroe family and start a world war if things went south. Maybe they succeeded, maybe they failed, but either way, they won something more than they ever thought they'd originally bargain
Relationships: Xander Lee/John McNamara
Series: PEIPHQ Shenanigans [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764349
Kudos: 7





	Married In Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> any trigger warnings that may have been listed have been placed in the tags!!! enjoy!!!! 
> 
> also no i don't know why this fic is so long, but i love it
> 
> and edmund monroe is the one and only brother of linda btw

Xander was _not_ doing a good job of hiding his ever-growing feelings for his general. He hated them. He knew he’d never have a chance with him to begin with. John was strong, John was brave, and John _certainly_ didn’t think anything of Xander. To the general, Xander was a physicist, and _only_ a physicist, meaning it didn’t matter to him whether he died in the field or not. Despite this knowledge, Xander pushed himself to get noticed by the man, wanting to prove to himself that he was capable of being in the force and that was where he’d be able to stay, hopefully permanently.

So far, he’d been there for three years, at PEIP, and was slowly creeping his way up the ranks. He’d learnt a _lot_ about some of his fellow agents. For example, Schaffer, though not exactly the most intimidating by appearance certainly was _not_ one to be messed with, and Amanda Higgins was extremely good at technical work, just not the field work. John, however, General John McNamara, had to be one of the most self-absorbed people he had ever met. He didn’t walk around the halls, he seemed to strut. He smirked when he spoke, and he knew exactly what he was doing _all_ the time. Well, _most_ of the time. But John was also incredibly stubborn, and Xander knew there was a kind heart behind that stern façade.

But Xander was 25 years old. These feelings he’d had for John had been continuous for about two years, maybe longer. It was hard to pinpoint the exact dates of things happening when his life wouldn’t slow down even when he wanted it. It wasn’t good for him at all.

So, he did what every other agent did. He signed in every day and headed to his lab, updating the system on his computers, answering any emails that needed to be answered before he got set on working on a possible cure needed for something, or another mission that had yet to be started. He was ashamed of himself, lately, with how behind he was, and he couldn’t let John get in his way.

Life, unfortunately, was _not_ that easy. You couldn’t just ask for your troubles to vanish with a click of your fingers, and you couldn’t magic yourself another general, one who was more laid back and less attractive than the one you currently had. No, you couldn’t do that, because that was _not_ how life worked. No matter how hard you may pray, or no matter how hard you may believe things are going the other way, your fears and insecurities will always come back to haunt you. For, even though people may act different, may act superior to others, everyone inside looks the same, shares the same parts. There were the few anomalies, but it wasn’t the point. Even the anomalies were unable to bend time to their will. They had no control over the universe.

Xander often found himself thinking of himself as one of the anomalies. No matter how hard he pushed forward, or how hard he found himself wanting to be in a different place, he was still the same resident who lived in the small apartment three blocks away from his parents at 84 Westwood Lane. He was still the same theoretical physicist who obtained so much terror due to his upbringing and his looks in a vast proximity. It wasn’t as if he had any control over it. If he had, he’d have ensured the world was a much brighter place much sooner. But things didn’t work like that, and they would never work like that.

He scanned his key card over the reader and watched as the door hissed open. Tired without his daily dose of coffee, he slumped into his chair, his arms folding, hitting the desk in front of him. With a groan, his head filled the small gap in his arms. He took a breath, preparing himself for the nearly endless stack of missions that only seemed to pile up, never going down, that he’d have to complete at some point. It wasn’t like he hadn’t done the fieldwork for it, because he had, but the paperwork was a _bitch,_ and definitely was _not_ the nicest thing to start on at 7:30 in the morning. Sure, he’d been awake since 5, and sure, he did this kind of thing every day, but it never meant it got any easier, or any more entertaining.

It didn’t matter. He still had to crack down on the work, after all. It was what his general wanted him to do. Xander groaned again at the thought, at the reminder, hitting his head on the desk. It was no good for him, considering his frame of mind, to be thinking about John all the time. In cases, it could be exhausting. No, it wasn’t that it _could_ be exhausting, it _was_ exhausting, and he knew it.

He proceeded to work for…hours. He didn’t know how long he’d been working for, but he missed his break. He was disrupted from his train of thought when there was a heavy-handed knock at the door. Xander hummed to let whoever the person who was at the door inside. Xander glanced up briefly to see one of the agents, more infamously known as George Castley, who stepped forward, leaning against Xander’s desk. Xander huffed, dropping his eyes back down to the sheet he was working on. Castley was known, to Xander, at least, for pestering other agents when they were stressed, and he also had a habit with flirting with everyone. Yes, PEIP was LGBTQ inclusive, and the majority of the task, if not all, _were_ a member of the community, but when the guy is a sleaze nobody wants to date, it isn’t too hard to understand why that particular agent was _not_ a fan favourite. Already done with Castley, Xander spoke, a sigh following his voice. “Whatever in God’s name do you require from me this time?”

“Why, Xander, I must admit, I’ve seen you working for so long. You need a break.” The man said, running a hand through his brown hair, his hazel eyes tracing over Xander’s feature, and Xander grimaced at the feel.

“I’m fine doing what I’m doing, thank you,” he said, and went to flip over the sheet, only for his pen to be torn from his hand. Xander, now unoccupied, had to speak back, after being forced into the conversation he clearly didn’t want to be a part of. “I’m not going on break with you.”

“I don’t want you too.”

“Then what do you _want_ from me?” The physicist sighed, running a hand through his hair, which desperately needed to be cut.

“I want to take you on a date.”

The words shocked Xander so much he tensed in his chair. He fell silent extremely quickly, taking a breath. This wasn’t the first time it had happened and, as expected, he was coming back repeatedly to try and get an answer out of Xander, and it was starting to scare him. “I’ve told you before that I won’t be doing that.”

“Why not? It’s not like you’ve got another little boy toy to play around with, now, is it? And just imagine, a pretty little thing like you could wreck-me, isn’t that right, twenty-five?” George smirked, tilting Xander’s chin up. “Just say the words, Xander, and I’m all ears for you and only for y-“

“Castley.” A deeper voice spoke form the door. A rush of relief flooded over Xander as he noticed the horror that filled Castley’s eyes. Slowly, he turned around, moving his hand away from Xander, wiping it on his jeans. “I want you to stop pestering Xander and get the _fuck_ back on break.”

“Yes, sir.” Castley said, not hesitating to shuffle away.

Though Xander was relieved, he now had to face the fact he was with his general alone in the lab, and the fact his lab door was shutting seemed to spark more fear in him than he’d seen in Castley’s eyes. Xander, when faced with the situation, reached for another pen, only for John to move the pot away from him, as well as the file he was working on. Xander could do nothing but sit there awkwardly as John took a seat in front of him.

“Are you alright, Private?”

“Yeah…yeah sir I-I’m-“

“You don’t need to lie to me, you are aware,” John said casually, as he always did, and Xander felt that twang of jealousy tugging at his heart. Why couldn’t _he_ be like that? Then he remembered that he could if he only put more effort into his life. Xander let himself sigh as he moved his hands into his lap.

“A little startled, but I should be getting over it in a few moments.”

“You can talk to me about anything, you know.”

“I know.”

“You haven’t gone on break yet,” John pointed out, and Xander nodded.

“Yeah, heh, well it’s because I’ve been working on all these missions and-“

At the mention of the paperwork, John took a folder from the stack, glanced at it, before he slammed it down on the desk. Xander flinched and curled away from John slightly, as he began to grab more and more of the folders, doing the same action repeatedly. He grabbed the files, skimmed over it and slammed it on top of the other. Xander could only listen before it got too much.

“General McNamara, please stop, I’m sorry, okay! I’m sorry for not doing the work quick enough, I’ve just been going through a lot and I’ve had a lot on my mind and I’m sorry, I’m sorry, sir, I’m sorry…” he said, a tear falling down his face. Xander hadn’t noticed it until that moment, but his chest was suddenly too tight, and his head burned.

It was enough for John to stop, and the anger in his eyes fizzed away as he looked at the agent before him. “Private, are you alright?” He asked, his voice not as heavy as it was before _or_ deep. It was lighter, and higher in pitch ever so slightly, making him seem more of…a friend, than a General. Xander’s breath hitched as he gasped for air slightly, grabbing his water bottle.

“Sorry, I’m sorry I’m-“

“Xander, you haven’t done anything wrong. These aren’t the missions you’re supposed to be filling in the paperwork. This is Castley’s work. He’s been using you to his advantage, and must have known about your anxiety if he knew he’d get _this_ reaction out of me…” John took a breath, and the pale colour of John’s skin rushed back in, his face going from bright red to the soft pink Xander knew all too well. “I’ll be having a word with Castley. Now, is there anything you need me to do?”

“No, sir.”

“Then how about I give you an offer once you’re calm?”

“What…sir, I’m okay, I swear, I’m just a little frightened, that’s all.”

“Frightened?”

“It’s not your fault. I’m just not too good around loud noises, I never have been, and I don’t think I ever will be, which is ironic considering my station on the force but-”

“Well, how about I present the offer to you now? As a distraction?”

“That…sounds good.”

“You come on a mission with me in the next week. To take down a supposed crook who has some sort of specimen with them that, if handled incorrectly, could start a war who goes by the name of Edmund Monroe?”

Xander blinked, taking another sip of water, processing the task offered to him. “Why are you asking _me?”_

John chuckled, watching him with gentle eyes, before he spoke. “Xander, I’m not sure if you know about this, but currently, you are one of our top performing agents across the agency. It’s why I’m offering this chance to you. So, what do you say?”

Xander bit his lip, processing the task he was being offered. He met his boss’ eyes after a while, only seeing truth within them. “What’s the mission, sir?”

He saw John’s lips curl up into a pleased smile as he loaded the digital map up on to his watch. “We’re heading to Vegas, Private Lee. We’ll be staying on the hotel to the left, going undercover, in a way, but it is _necessary_ if we are to get close to the target. They’re often located gambling in the casino to the right. They already know my aim, and we have been granted access for two weeks. So, what do you say? Are you up for the challenge?” John clicked a button on his watch, the map fading. He extended a hand, looking at the other agent in front of him.

Xander didn’t need to hesitate before he took John’s hand, shaking it firmly. “Deal.”

“Good, we set off in two days. You won’t need anything, except bring your most expensive gear if you have it.”

“Got it, sir.” He smiled and pulled his hand away. “Two days.”

“Two days.”

* * *

Time sped up, and they were midway through their first week at the place, still on the hunt for the suspected target. Him and John were getting comfortable with each other, not just as partners, but as friends, or, what Xander saw to be friends. They’d gotten drunk on the first night they’d arrived, and he’d learned that John liked whiskey more than anything and was often very clingy and bubbly, whereas Xander was cooler, but had no filter. If he’d confessed anything to John, they must have not remembered, or John wasn’t telling Xander. Either way, it was a very comfortable environment to be in.

After a long night out at the casino, John slipped out of his black suit jacket, hanging it up in their shared hotel room’s closet. He shook his head and fell backwards on to the bed. “And _still_ no sign of the target.”

“Mhmm,” Xander said, sending a text back to his father, who was just as concerned as his mother, who wouldn’t stop messaging him either.

“Xander, would that be a _phone?”_

“Sir, unfortunately the watches only take the phone numbers of the agents, and if I’m required to message my parents then I’m gonna use my phone. And before you ask, I will _not_ be telling them vital information. I’m not a fool.”

“I never said you were, and I never doubted you based on that fact,” John said and turned to look at the private, who was already changed out of his suit. “This request I’m going to ask of you may appear to be slightly…peculiar, and you have the will to deny it, but it should be able to lead us to the target much sooner.”

Xander put his phone back on charge and set it down beside him, turning to face his general. “I’m listening.”

John scrunched his nose up, thinking about the easiest way to drop the information on to Xander. “So…a report from HQ came back earlier today informing me that the target is, in fact, engaged.”

Xander furrowed his eyebrows as he listened in, already coming to the conclusion before John had a chance to speak. He laughed, looking at him. “What? Are you implying that _we_ should be ‘engaged?’” He asked, making the gesture with his hands. He only realised it wasn’t a joke when John kept the same serious and truthful look in his eye. “John, what the _fuck?_ This is gonna backfire!”

“Will it? It’ll only be for a few days at most, I’ll just have to wear a ring and you’ll have to pretend you’re my fiancé.”

“Well…” Xander took a breath, considering his own feelings towards John and whether he’d get too attached too quickly, but he figured it was _just_ for a mission, and he didn’t want to let down his general. “Only for a day?”

“Only for a day.”

“Fine.”

John flashed a grin and gave Xander a thumbs up, grabbing his clothes from beside the bed on the floor. “Then, fake fiancé, I look forward to our day tomorrow,” he said, a hint of sarcasm to his voice as he walked to the bathroom to change. Xander sighed and turned back over, flicking off his lamp to at least rest. What was he getting himself in to?

* * *

“What are you? A fucking coward? Place another five!” John called, and Xander patted his arm to get him to calm down. The use of subtle pet names the two had exchanged throughout the day had killed him with the knowledge he wanted that in real life, and not just on a mission.

“Apologies, gents, but I believe it’s time we head off now.” They hadn’t spotted their target _again_ and time was getting closer to the deadline. If they didn’t grab him before the end of their designated time, then they’d most certainly be in quite a bit of trouble. The replies of the men sat around the table were soft mumbles as Xander hoisted John up by the arm, wrapping his general’s arm around his shoulders as they walked to the hotel. Xander could see John’s grin from the corner of his eye, and Xander shook his head. “You’ll get us killed.”

“I’m doing my job very well, and the acting classes I took in high school are finally paying off,” John said, starting to stumble a little more as if he were drunk to add to the act. Xander nodded, getting the memo, helping him back to their hotel room, sitting John on the bed. Xander threw himself back into routine before he heard John clear his throat.

“Is everything alright, sir?” Xander asked as he dropped his suit off on the floor, not bothering about what it looked like the next morning.

“I have a confession to make, Xander.” John said, fumbling with his thumbs in his lap. “How about…well, me and you. Let’s turn a drink into five years.”

“What the _fuck_ does that even mean? Are you sure you aren’t drunk?”

“No just-“ John sighed, clearly trying to get the words across. “We spend my money, and I’m bleeding dry.”

“Are you having a stroke? Do you need a medic?”

“No just!” John sighed, slightly frustrated with himself. “I came here to be someone else, and yet I finally acknowledged some certain feelings I’ve been experienced most recently. Within this short period we have been together, I found you and who you truly are outside of work and I believe I found myself.”

“John, are you okay?” Xander asked, and essentially got cut off with the speed of which John spoke at next.

"Xander, I’m speaking as John and not your general. I know what we do in the field is risky, but you work with such a focused mind while you remain compassionate and understanding to every single agent in our team, including myself. I know right now isn’t the ideal time to confess this, but why do you think I asked you to come on to the job if I knew I’d have to pretend to be engaged to someone?”

“Sir-“

“Xander, I’m asking you on a date once this mission is over, if you would care to see me that way? By the assumption you accepted my request to act as my fake fiancé all day, it essentially confirmed the thoughts I’d had about your feelings towards me. It shocked me when I felt the same towards you.”

Xander was shocked as he looked at John. “Sir are you sure you want _me?”_

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“Many reasons.”

“Such as…?”

Xander bit his lip and looked at John. He had a feeling John wasn’t giving in so easily, not like it was a bad thing. “I can’t name any right now, but that’s because I’ve been put on the spot.”

“I’d like for you to come over here, private.” John requested and patted the space beside him on the bed. Xander swallowed slightly, and walked over, sitting beside his general. He felt John take his hand and turn him over. “You can say no.”

“I don’t want to, that’s the problem. I’m just…scared…”

“Of dating your boss? I get that. But I can tell you care, Xander. I can see you care. You don’t just see me as your boss, do you?”

“No, sir.”

“How do you see me?”

“As…much more.”

“Now, Xander,” John said and turned his body to face Xander. “I believe in the power of the human heart more than anything else in this God forsaken world. I believe that, if you know your true feelings towards someone, you should chase them. So, what do you say, Xander? Would you care to at least try?”

“There’s only one problem, sir.”

“And that would be?”

“I don’t like dates.”

“Ah.”

“But I like you.”

“Right.” There was an awkward silence. “So, what do you want me to do?”

Xander seemed to gain a burst of confidence as he leaned closer. “If you want me, you can have me now. Because mister, mister McNamara, I’m all in, and prepared to dedicate myself to you if you’ll take me.”

“Maybe I will,” John said, a gentle smile on his face. He cupped Xander’s cheek, leaning in. “Boyfriends?”

“If that’s what you want.”

“It’s definitely what I want,” John said, and with a smile, leaned closer towards Xander and pulled him in to a kiss, not surprised when he felt Xander kiss back. However, he was surprised when he felt himself being pushed back on to the bed, but it felt natural. When they broke apart to breathe, Xander looked at him, his motions cautious.

“Is this…we can wait?”

“This is good.” John said, wrapping his arms around Xander’s shoulders. “If we stop, we stop, but this is okay.”

“It is?”

“Definitely.”

With that, both of them were pulled back into the same kiss, shirts being unbuttoned quicker than they’d like to admit, but the lights went off. However, there was still that specialness to it that made the event something memorable.

Of course, all good things had to come to an end, and Xander forced himself, once changed again, to stumble back to his bed. He looked at John. “How many agents have had a bet based on us?”

“I know Schaffer has.”

“Fuck.”

“They called it, not us.”

“Do you want to keep us hidden for a certain amount of time?”

“I think not telling the agents yet would be good.”

“And suddenly this mission got a lot better.”

* * *

The day after, John tried to stand, only to limp over to the closet at the side of the room, wincing slightly. He could practically feel Xander’s smile before he turned his head over his shoulder. “Don’t laugh.”

“I’m just happy to see you, is that such a bad thing now we’re _boyfriends?!”_

The reminder made John’s heart flutter, and his cheeks go pink as he opened his closet, pulling out a crisp blue suit for the day. He pulled out his accompanying shorts and jacket pants to go with it as he turned and looked at Xander, who was lay on his side under the covers. He was grinning wide as he watched John, and John walked forward towards him, crouching down beside the bed. “Like something you see?”

“I like the extremely gorgeous man in front of me who I know will look extremely handsome in a new suit.”

John rolled his eyes, shaking his head at the same time. “Today, Xander, we _must_ remain professional, understood?”

“Understood, John.”

“Which means no PDA unless it is to come down to the extremities. This mission is important, and I will not let myself fail.”

“Because then you know it feels like a TKO.”

“Xander, what the _fuck_ is one of those?”

“A total knockout,” Xander clarified. “If you fail, it’ll only feel like the lowest blow, and it won’t feel good at all.”

“It never does, and seeing as this is such an important mission…”

“You don’t wanna fail,” Xander said, reaching up to cup John’s cheek. “Listen, John. You’re the best general PEIP has seen for years. We’re gonna get the bad guy.”

“You’re sure?”

“I can only hope to be.”

John nodded and placed his hand on top of Xander’s, leaning forward to press a kiss on his newly founded boyfriend’s forehead. “Get up and ready. We’re scouring the outside of the casino today. The aim of the game? Discussing marriage plans to lure in our victim.”

“I like your thinking,” Xander smiled and let go of John to sit up. “I’ll be ready in five.”

“I don’t doubt you won’t,” John said as he stood back up and walked to the bathroom. There, he changed, and styled his har into a neat bun and slipped on his matching shoes, walking back out to see Xander fully changed, leaning against the wall.

“Mr McNamara, are you ready to take this outside?” He asked, offering John his hand.

John smiled, slipping on his ‘engagement ring,’ and accepted Xander’s hand. “Mr Lee, I believe I am.”

With that, they locked up their hotel room, taking the elevator down to the bottom floor, where they walked out, arm in arm, and walked the short distance to the casino, where they stood in place. They seemed more natural now, with a label on themselves, and they were both as comfortable with each other as they could get. John was leaning against Xander, and Xander had his arm wrapped around John’s shoulders as John adjusted his watch. While John did this, Xander kept a close lookout for their victim, and, after noticing three men who fit the same description of the person they were looking for, Xander elbowed his general, who looked up. His eyes widened and looked at Xander, who nodded enthusiastically. With a flashy grin, they began walking together in sync, clutching each other’s hands.

“Yes! Yes! _Yes!_ Oh, honey, we _must_ get married under the neon lights too! It’s what we’ve always wanted!” John said, putting on the false accent he’d used the day prior.

Xander gasped and nodded back, squeezing John’s hands. “In fact, my dearest, I think we might get married in Vegas, how does that sound?”

“That sounds incredible! It just screams us!”

“Oh, you wanna get married here in Vegas?” Another voice joined in, stopping in their tracks, holding a suspicious looking briefcase in his hand. “Me and my wife got married in Vegas. It’s a damn good time.” He outstretched a hand to the two men. “Hello there, Edmund Monroe, president of the Hatchetfield-“

“Oh goodness, _you’re_ from Hatchetfield too?” John gasped, shaking Edmund’s hand. “I’m Lewis Harlem, and this is my fiancé and soon to be husband, Julian Andrews.”

“It is a _pleasure_ to meet you, men. And a congratulations on your engagement. Marriage is such a wonderful experience, if done right,” Edmund continued, letting go of John’s hand. “Unfortunately, my marriage isn’t quite working at the moment, so I snagged this baby to ensure that she stays with me. She’s in it for the money, but I’m in it for _her.”_ He said, adding a purr to the last word, causing John to resist a grimace.

“So, what would this mysterious marriage-saving item in question be, sir?” Xander asked, gripping John’s hand slightly tighter, knowing they were about to get the guy John had been worrying about for so long for.

“I wouldn’t mind showing you,” Edmund admitted, a twinkle in his eye. “Boys, follow me,” he said, and neither John nor Xander hesitated to follow him to a more reserved area, where he opened the briefcase up. Xander saw the glint in John’s eye before Edmund did, and they both got in to position. “This little thing? It’ll make sure you get whatever you want at your will as long as it is in your possession. Yes, it may look like a regular baton, but it has the ability to control any person at your will. Now, isn’t that _amazing?”_ Edmund laughed.

“My goodness, Lewis, doesn’t that sound amazing?” Xander asked, letting go of John’s hand as John nodded.

“Wouldn’t it be a shame if you just admitted to possessing a genuine weapon to two members of the United States Military?”

“What?” Edmund said, only to be met with a harsh punch to the stomach. He doubled over, but John grabbed his shirt and pinned him against the wall. “Private, grab the case and run. I’ll be there soon.”

“On it, boss.” Xander didn’t hesitate to latch the case back and flee from the scene, unbuttoning his jacket to pick up speed. With adrenaline coursing through his veins, he ran back to the hotel room and threw the briefcase on to the bed, beginning to secure the weapon. He focused hard and let his eyes burn before a blinding blue light filled the room and glass shattered from inside the baton. Relaxing back to his natural state, he laughed out of shock and grinned as the door swung open, John limping in.

“What the _fuck_ was that blue light?”

“Why the _fuck_ are you limping?!” Xander asked, rushing forward to John, immediately inspecting him over.

“I asked first.”

“And I asked second.”

John sighed. “He just bit my leg is all, I’m okay,” He said, grabbing Xander’s forearms, looking into his eyes. “I promise.”

Xander sighed a sigh of relief and nodded, looking at him. “Well, the blue light was me.”

“ _What?!”_

“It’s a long story, okay! I’ll explain later on but…come on, get seated.” He helped John over to his bed and sat him down, sitting beside him. He cupped John’s cheek with a gentle smile. “We did it.”

“We did it!” John called happily, wrapping his arms around Xander tightly, the hug being returned by the other man. “We can go home.”

“But first…if your leg isn’t gonna buckle out, how about we take a final late-night drive around Vegas on our way back to Hatchetfield?”

“That sounds delightful.”

So, there they were, pushing just over 106 down the PCH in the dead of the night, both of the men screaming ecstatically, the wind whipping through John’s hair. It was exhilarating, and it didn’t matter if they got caught. They knew they wouldn’t get caught, but still.

Eventually they had to stop, but it didn’t matter. They parked along the coastline and looked out to Vegas. It wasn’t exactly either of their favourite places on Earth, but then again what was? Neither of them cared as John climbed into Xander’s lap and kissed him passionately, John cupping Xander’s face in his hands. They both got lost in each other’s grip, drinking each other down, savouring the aftertaste, which felt like heartbreak and mistakes and the fear of losing one another. They pulled away and John pressed his forehead to Xander’s, smiling wide. “Are you ready to go home to Hatchetfield?”

“I can’t wait.”

With soft, drunken giggles, high on each other’s kiss and touch, they got out of the car, interlocking their hands with one another. “Let’s take a final stroll, how about it, Xander?”

“That sounds…nice.” Xander said and laughed softly at his own reply as John leaned back against Xander’s shoulder, both of them walking under the starry strip of sky above them, walking along the beach in the bliss like feeling. Hand in hand, they both knew they were safe with each other, and nothing would change back in Hatchetfield.

* * *

The drive back was incredibly peaceful between them. For better or worse, they rode home in the car equally high on the other’s affection, not used to it quite clearly. They’d thought it would be for just that night, but if they spent the rest of their lives together, it would be fine. They’d both attempted to do their worst already, bruises on necks, passion to the max, but neither seemed to care. They remained curled up, staying in each other’s arms all night as they placed their final bets, their cash out, their cards down and the roll of the dice adding to the adrenaline.

They pulled up to HQ at the early hours of the morning, about 9ish, with the full knowledge of the things they’d done. In the short time they’d spent in Sin City, under the sun, they went to win, and they won. They casually drove through Houston, Texas, in the early hours of the morning, with John riding shotgun. But in that moment, neither seemed to care about their pasts. They just knew they were safe, and their mission was complete.

Xander shot John a glance in the car, taking his hand. “So, Mr General, are you ready to see your taskforce again?”

John smiled gently and nodded, squeezing Xander’s hands. “Most definitely.” And with that, the pair walked inside, not a trace of their relationship leaving Las Vegas.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Married In Vegas dropped at 00:00 BST, the music video dropped at 12:00 BST, and I finished writing the fic, Married In Vegas, at 22:28. ANyways-
> 
> kind comments and kudos are appreciated!!


End file.
